


Innocent date

by Yaminisa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, First Date, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaminisa/pseuds/Yaminisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tonight date, everything need to be perfect, even if it would be of course because he was the Great Papyrus after all. Still, it's normal for everyone to be stress when dating someone they really love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent date

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a fanfic of Undertale!Papyrus/Underswap!Sans, so here it is. I didn't see so much of those and I'm not writing anything NSWF so I thought it would be perfect for those two. 
> 
> Bluebbey=Us!Sans (as usual)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good time reading!

Papyrus frown at the book in front of him. The dating book had help him before, his date with the human was the proof, but today it seem useless. Maybe it was because he knew he was in love.  
They met when his brother decided to show the others versions of themselves. They became friends quickly and he almost met all his standard, except that he didn’t know how to make spaghetti, but the tacos were almost as good. It was only natural that he fall in love with Blueberry.  
He sigh, he knew his best friend had the same book, would any of the date inspire by it would be too predictable? Blueberry deserved better than boring, foreseeable date. Like any Sans he liked stars but he also liked water. Soon, an idea start to form in his mind, he would need Undyne help but if it work, it would be the best date of in the history. Nothing less to be except from the great Papyrus, of course!

***

He arrived park his red sport car in front of the door at seven p.m. exactly.  
He repeat to himself quickly what he should do: compliment him, be confident, dress nicely, listen to him, ask question and be a gentleman.  
He also make sure to remember what to NOT do: don’t talk too much about himself, don’t ‘’sleep’’ with him on the first night whatever that mean, don’t touch him sexually and from what Sans told him it was around the pelvic bone area and no swearing.  
So many thing to remember but the great Papyrus will not be defeated by a mere date, even if the one with the human didn’t seems as bad but then again he was sure he was in love with Blueberry and he wanted to make him fall in love with him.  
He walk to the door, ready to knock but it was the other Papyrus that open the door but before he even had a chance to knock. The both look at each other, even if the other more stare then look. The hoddie wearing one place his hand on one of his shoulder and squished, hard.  
“Look bud, my bro isn’t some ditchable prom date, if you break his heart, I’ll break your legs before ripping your arm off then I’ll crush your soul. Made myself clear?”  
“I WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I ONLY WISH TO SEE BLUEBERRY HAPPY AND I AM GLAD THAT IT IS BY MY SIDE,” he smiled.  
The other smirk at him and pat his shoulder and sat down in the stairs, lighting a cigarette.  
He heard sound in the house and saw running down the stairs, the short one then saw him and jump in his arms. He hug him back, laughing and pat the top of his head, he remember liking when Sans did that to him, well when his brother was still taller than him.  
“YOU LOOK WONDERFUL,” he complimented.  
Sans was wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans, the ever present bandana.  
“Thank you, he smile, you look good too,” the black really bring out your red scarf!  
He was glad that the clothes were right. The black button down shirt and skinny jean that Mettaton choose for him, was a real success but nothing else to be except from such an idol and someone as good-looking as himself. He was afraid it would make him look too much like Fell but in the end black didn’t make him scary but sophisticated.  
“Where are we going,” the smaller ask excitement clear in his voice.  
“I WANT TO KEEP IT AS A SURPRISED BUT I’M SURE YOU WILL LIKE IT”, he was just as excited as his date.  
This universe Papyrus wish then a good date before they leave.

***

Papyrus lead Sans to a pond form by a little waterfall, a big flat rock was move by Undyne on the shore, on it was a table with two chairs and a vase full of roses. The sun was down letting his place to a cloudless night. The stars and the moon was shining brightly, reflecting on the peaceful water surface.  
“Papyrus, this is the most beautiful thing that I ever see,” Sans own eyes are star-shaped.  
Would it be too cliché if Papyrus said that Sans was the most beautiful thing he ever see? They both sat at the table, Papyrus then sat placing the thing he keep in the picnic basket that he bring with him. Spaghetti plat in front of them, he light to candles and they start eating.

***

Papyrus park them in front of the house again and walk Sans to the door.  
“I had a wonderful night with you Papyrus,” Sans said looking down, a blue blush on his cheeks.  
“I’M GLAD,” he smile.  
There was a little silence and the taller wonder if he did anything wrong before Sans stand on tiptoes, face towards him, eyes close and blushing even more. It took a few second for Papyrus to understand, but when he did, he quickly learn down, pulling the other in a chaste kiss.  
‘’Would you like to come in and watch a movie,’’ the smaller suggest.  
‘’YES, OF COURSE!’’

***

Underswap papyrus sigh and move to the bathroom to get a blanket. He went back to the couch and wrap it around his brother and his doppelganger. His phone vibrate in his pocket, the other Sans just texted him.  
_“is my bro at ur place?”_ he read.  
_“yup, sleeping with my bro”_ he texted back.  
There was a long silent before he received the next message.  
_“Sleeping as falling asleep after reading peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny, right?”_ he immediately understand what the other fear, he would probably feel the same if the role were reverse.  
_“more like falling asleep after watching”_ he took a pause to watch which movie was playing “ _pokemon 2000, but don’t worry, nothing higher than 7+, just cuddling on the couch_ ”.  
He look a little better at his brother, a big smile was on his face as he hugged Papyrus, happiness written all over his face. He sigh and kiss Sans on the forehead, going upstairs happy. As long as Sans was happy, it was all that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how many dating advise for first date for man I read online, I wish I had a dating book for dummies to know what it look like. Hope, you like it, critism, comment or anything are always appreciate especially if I want to get better!


End file.
